Store
In the Store you can purchase packs containing random cards, either with War Bonds or gold. War Bonds itself and extra energy can also be bought at the Store. Currency Gold Gold is the main form of currency in Tyrant Unleashed and is earned by completing missions or by defeating other players which will earn you 25-50 gold for each victory. Each mission has three stars available which will grant you extra gold if unlocked. Stars are earned by replaying missions. Gold is used to buy Basic Packs which grant one random card, or to refresh on the Battle screen. War Bonds War Bonds (WB) are earned by purchasing them at the Store for real life money or from quests or daily rewards. War Bonds give the player the ability to purchase Rare and Epic Packs or unlock extra max energy. Packs Other than rewards, you get cards to build a deck by buying packs, which contain some cards chosen at random. Bought packs are opened instantly and picked cards are added to your card inventory. Basic Pack Basic Pack costs 100 gold and gives 1 card, from Common to Legendary. Cards in the Standard set are obtainable through Basic Pack, though there is very small chance of getting Epic or Legendary. It is said that the probability of getting Rare is 1 in 7-10 or less, Epic is 1 in 150-200 or less, Legendary is 1 in 1,000 or less. Rare Pack Rare Pack costs 45 WB and gives 2 cards with 1 card guaranteed Rare or higher. Epic Pack Epic Pack costs 100 WB and gives 4 cards with 1 card guaranteed Epic or higher. This pack has the best chance of getting Legendary cards. Initially Basic Rare, and Epic Pack were named Bronze, Silver and Gold Pack, but there is confusion that Bronze Pack is occasionally called "gold pack" (the only pack buyable with gold). Faction Pack This pack costs 350 WB and gives 3 cards which belong to the same faction. All cards are Epic or higher. Cards in the same faction often create synergy in battle, and material for fusion is usually of the same faction. Therefore, these packs can be a great boost to strengthen your deck. Faction Packs and Boxes rotate on a 10-day schedule, only one Box or Pack of one Faction is available any given day. Faction Box This pack costs 180 WB and gives 3 cards which belong to the same faction. All cards are Rare or higher. Cards in the same faction often create synergy in battle, and material for fusion is usually of the same faction. Therefore, these packs can be a great boost to strengthen your deck. Faction Packs and Boxes rotate on a 10-day schedule, only one Box or Pack of one Faction is available any given day. Skill Pack These packs cost 120 WB and give 2 cards which have the a specific skill. All cards are Rare or Epic. This can help the deck in need of a card with the specific skill to reinforce. The Skill Pack changes to a different skill every day. Limited-time Offers Event Box Event boxes appear in the store while limited-time events are held. In the events until now, each event had a pack which included 15 exclusive cards (5 Rare, 5 Epic and 5 Legendary cards) and cost 60 WB. Players were able to see status at every level of every card in the pack. Cards had limitation on the number a player can possess, depending on rarity: 2 for Legendary, 6 for Epic and 12 for Rare. The most recent box, the Sentinel Box, also had a single Progenitor Legendary. If a player purchases every card in an event pack, the counts reset to zero and the player can buy more cards. Others +50 Max Energy This upgrade increases the maximum amount of Energy , which is used in Missions, by 50. it costs 250 WB for the first time, 500 WB next. +10 Card Slots This upgrade increases the maximum amount of cards that can be held in the inventory at a time. It costs 10 WB for the first upgrade. Each subsequent upgrade costs 5 WB more than the last. Salvage Coin This coin gives the buyer 25 Salvage Points instantly. This costs 45 WB to buy. This is a limited offer only available at certain times.